In This Moment
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: In this moment, everything is perfect.


**In This Moment-**

I need something salty and sweet pronto. I'm starving, tired and pregnant. So, so pregnant. And so help me Merlin, I deserve some chocolate covered bacon after an awful day like today. I had gotten little to no sleep last night due to my current state of insomnia, thanks to this baby growing in my belly, and had nearly snapped at one of my clients today (which reminds me to send an apology letter to Mr. Dublanc). Maybe I'll even send him a few of the cookies Hugo baked for me, if I feel nice enough. Maybe not.

The door to my flat opens slowly, creaking as I turn to see my husband cautiously peek his head in. He's been doing this now ever since I bit his head off for waking me up from a nap one day.

I think he might be looking forward to when this whole ordeal is over and we finally have our freaking "bundle of joy" already. I'm right there with him; this whole stomach-growing-to-the-size-of-London and counting, vomiting every morning, being tired all the time thing kind of getting old. Some people get calmer when they have a little person growing inside of them, but not me. Oh no, I get all the typical symptoms of a pain in the ass pregnancy. Figures. I've even been having these really weird dreams they involve a not-pregnant me entering a food eating contest that Voldemort interrupts, while cackling manically, and forced me to eat a live ferret. Disturbing, to say the least.

So even when I do sleep, I have nightmares.

"Hello, love." My husband calls, seeing me not sleeping but instead standing in front of the refrigerator with my hands on my hips. He begins to head into the bedroom to put his stuff down.

Just as we (I've taken to talking in the plural form now that I have a little being growing inside of me) hear his voice, the baby kicks.

"Scorpius!" I exclaim.

He turns around quickly, dropping his briefcase and rushing towards me, a worried look on his face. "What? Is something wrong? Iseverything okay?" He asks frantically.

"Everything is fine." I say calmly as he looks at me, confused. I take his hand and place it on my slightly protruding belly. "Say it again." I whisper.

"What?"

"Hello, love. Say it." I whisper, locking eyes with him. He's looking at me like I'm on a crazy hormonal rampage.

"Just say it!" I whisper yell at him, hoping the baby will kick again.

He licks his lips and glances at me. "Hello, love." He whispers and then gasps as he feels the kicking. His smile is goofy, lighting up his whole face as he beams at me. I smile back immediately, feeling the unshed tears in my eyes. Our baby first kicked when he said "Hello, love" to me. In this moment, everything is perfect.

"He recognizes your voice." I whisper, inclining my head forward to lean against Scorpius.

Scorpius smiles down at me again, chuckling incredulously.

"And how do you know it's our son in there?" He rubs my belly affectionately.

"I'm a woman; I know these things." I tease lightly, leaning further into his embrace. "Plus, every firstborn Malfoy has been a boy for the past few generations; it's an easy assumption to make."

"Well, we already broke all of the other Malfoy traditions; why not continue on to the male-is-always-a-first-born-no-exceptions tradition?"

I giggle at his determination to rebel from his family's traditions, but I know this baby is a boy. I just know it. And it's growing inside of me, after all, not Scorpius.

"If you feel that strongly about our baby's gender you can talk to my Uncle George. I've heard he's taking bets."

He looks at me incredulously, scrunching up his nose. "I am not betting on the sex of our future child." He says disdainfully.

I give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Say it again."

"Hello love." And the baby kicks again, as if on cue. My smile is so big that I feel my face is about to split in two. I see Scorpius's smile, his eyes dancing with delight.

"I love you." I sigh.

"I love you too." He kisses me quickly, sealing his proclamation. "But this baby is a girl."

"I disagree."

"Four months until we know I'm right!"

I laugh at his antics.

"In your dreams."

"By the way," he says as he starts to make his way into the bedroom, "I picked up some chocolate and bacon on my way home."

"Merlin, I really love you." Kick. "The baby loves you too."

And he winks at me and disappears into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I actually wrote this awhile a go but I just got around to typing it up. It was inspired my a pregnant woman that I met who told me that her baby recognized her husband's voice. Awww, right? :)**

** Originally I thought this was going to be the one-shot epilogue thing to the My Best Mates series, but I decided against it. So now it's just a cute little one-shot. :)**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**~wwccd**


End file.
